Dejame, dejarte ir
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Blaine y Santana han sufrido demasiado, ahora son solo dos personas rotas haciéndose compañía... ¿sera que el amor e inocencia de kurt y Brittany podrá recordarles quienes son realmente? o se dejaran hundir en el abismo en el que han caído...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! PUES AQUI CON OTRA HISTORIA :D ESPERO LES AGRADE, ESTA TAN BIEN LA ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO CADA SEMANA, ENTRE UNO O DOS CAPS POR SEMANA :d YO LES IRE AVISANDO SI SUBO MAS...**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_Blaine corria hacia su habitación buscando a su madre y a su mejor amigo kurt, cuando llego vio el cabello castaño de kurt bajo su cama y después lo miro a el quien estaba muy asustado, se acerco y entonces escucharon el grito de la madre de Blaine._

_- quedate aquí, no salgas por favor – le imploro al ojiazul este solo asintió – cuidate – pidió el castaño, Blaine asintió también antes de salir corriendo a donde provenía el grito de su madre, su corazón estaba acelerado ¿Cómo estaba pasando esto? Tenia miedo, mucho miedo._

_Entonces llego a la habitación de huéspedes y ahí…_

- Blaine despierta! – los ojos del moreno se fueron abriendo poco a poco encontrándose con la figura de su amiga santana.

- tenias una pesadilla – le dijo ella justificando el porque lo despertó, se despejo un poco y la miro serio – no era una pesadilla… era un mal recuerdo – entonces se levanto, ambos se encontraban en una casa que hace mucho tiempo había sido abandonada y que ellos la habían proclamado como suya un año atrás.

Blaine se encontraba alterado no solo por aquel horrible sueño-recuerdo sino porque este dia era complicado para el.

- es su cumpleaños ¿verdad? – pregunto santana, Blaine la miro mal – tu y tu mal humor, el fue tu mejor amigo… sabes que vendrá a buscarte como cada año – Blaine rodo los ojos y tomo una botella de cerveza, bebió un poco.

- es de verdad persistente, pero algún dia se dara por vencido – dijo seguro el moreno, la chica solo asintió – esperemos, no falta mucho para que se gradue, seguro se ira de aquí, la mayoría lo hace – dijo nostálgica.

Ambos se habían hecho buenos amigos 4 años atrás, después de la tragedia en la casa de Blaine ya que santana también había vivido algo muy parecido, ambos se aislaron del mundo, cayeron en drogas y alcohol que los ayudaba *según ellos* a soportar el peso de todo lo vivido.

- bueno, tendre que dejarte un rato…necesito aire fresco y cobrar un pequeño favor – sonrio maliciosa, Blaine solo asintió con una sonrisa traviesa – no seas tan cruel y por favor, que no te descubran – santana rodo los ojos divertida y salio de la casa.

Blaine decidió comer unos pedazos de pizza que tenían guardados, una vez que termino decidió también salir pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con dos orbes azul cielo que conocía demasiado bien, dio un suspiro cansado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto malhumorado.

- vengo a ver a mi mejor amigo – contesto timido pero aun asi con seguridad.

- casa equivocada – contesto fríamente, ahora fue kurt quien dejo salir un suspiro y sin importarle lo que Blaine dijera entro a la casa, tomando desprevenido al moreno.

- largo de aquí kurt – dijo severamente, la verdad no entendía como kurt seguía ahí, insistente después de 4 años.

Kurt lo miraba con tristeza, solo quería recuperar a aquel chico alegre que siempre le decía que todo estaría bien, que la vida era hermosa y valía la pena, aquel que nunca lo dejo solo.

- hoy es mi cumpleaños – dijo de repente, Blaine lo miro por unos segundos - ¿ah si? Pues felicidades, el regalo te llegara por paquetería – respondió molesto.

Kurt se acerco un poco – por favor Blaine, déjame ayudarte esto… no es vida para ti – dijo refiriéndose a la casa un poco descuidada a las drogas que podía ver y cervezas.

- esta es mi vida kurt y te agradecería que no te metieras en ella, supérame y déjame en paz – kurt ya estaba acostumbrado a las palabras hirientes de Blaine.

- nunca! Tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi, siempre… no te dejare solo Blaine, no me importa cuanto tiempo o que tenga que hacer, hare que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, te salvare de ti mismo – Blaine lo miro con odio.

En eso llego santana – oh, tu otra vez aquí – dijo sin interés – si, al parecer mi querido amigo no logra entender que no lo quiero mas en mi vida y que si valora un poquito la suya debería largarse de aquí y dejar de fastidiarme – mientras decía esto abrió la puerta.

- quieres hacerte el chico malo que no le importa nada pero no me engañas, a mi no! Yo se que sigues siendo el mismo solo que con el gran dolor de haber perdido a su madre, lo se Blaine yo estuve ahí! Dejame ayudarte a superarlo – y con eso fue todo.

Blaine se acerco y lo agarro fuertemente de un brazo dirigiéndolo entre medio galones a la puerta, santana solo observaba todo desde una esquina.

- escúchame, y espero esta vez lo hagas atentamente, no vuelvas a hablar jamás de mi madre, de lo que sucedió ese día, no quiero que regreses y quiero que me dejes en paz o entonces si kurt, conocerás mi lado malo, lo que fuimos es pasado ¿ok? Ahora, adiós! – y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Blaine se recargo en la puerta y cuando iba a separarse kurt grito – no me importa ¿escuchaste? Seguire aquí por ti, no te dejare solo! Tenemos una promesa ¿la recuerdas? Juramos jamás romperla y no lo hare, siempre estare para ti Blaine, SIEMPRE! – y escucharon como sus pasos dejaban de escucharse.

Santana miraba con preocupación a Blaine, sabia que después de las visitas de kurt el chico se deprimía demasiado.

- asi que… ¿una promesa? – pregunto curiosa la morena, Blaine solo negó – no tiene importancia, necesito estar solo – y al decir eso se encerro en su habitación.

Odiaba las visitas de kurt porque siempre lograban sacar esos temores dentro de el, esos recuerdos que eran hermosos pero que también eran dolorosos, el lograba hacerlo sentir nuevamente y odiaba eso… ahora estaba el recuerdo de aquella promesa.

_Prometamos que nunca dejaremos que el otro se hunda en la tristeza ¿si? No importa que pase, siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro ¿lo prometes kurt?_

**_Lo prometo Blaine._**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D ahi dejen sus reviews para saber que les parecio!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola! aqui con el segundo capitulo, me alegra tener a dos personas que le este agradando el fic, a ver si tengo suerte :D y se hacen mas ^^**

**BETSY C gracias por leer y comentar, y si, blaine esta alejando a kurt pero mas adelante se sabran muchas cosas imprtantes.**

**GABRIELA CRUZ si esta medio tristona la historia, de hecho es medio dark la historia. es depresiva pero romantica.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Kurt se apresuraba al salir de clases, en ese momento llego a su lado su mejor amiga – unicornio! Que bueno que te alcance, te note algo decaído hoy – comentaba su amiga.

- ay britt… ayer fui con Blaine – le comenzaba a contar – aaah tu mejor amigo ¿verdad? Bueno, el que solia serlo – dijo con tristeza.

- yo se que aun lo es solo…. Esta perdido, fue mucho el dolor para el y ahora, se protege en una capa de amargura – dio un suspiro, brittany conocía la historia por el padre de kurt y un poco por el mismo castaño y aun estaba impresionada.

Brittany sabia también que, kurt tenia fuertes sentimientos por ese chico que hasta el momento era desconocido para ella pero para que su mejor amigo este tan decidido a ayudarle es porque ese chico valia la pena.

- ¿y que sucedió? – preguntó la rubia.

- como siempre, prácticamente me corrió… pero ¿sabes? Siempre logro ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando voy, se que en el fondo a el le gusta y agradece que aun me preocupe por el, y por eso mismo no lo voy a abandonar… cuando mi madre murió el siempre estuvo conmigo, el es de familia acomodada y pudo simplemente irse a Londres con su familia sin embargo decidió quedarse aquí, conmigo en mi humilde casa solo para no dejarme solo ¿te das cuenta? Tengo que seguir con el, no puedo rendirme – se escuchaba decidido y la rubia sonrio.

Entonces mientras caminaban kurt paro en seco, brittany lo miro curiosa - ¿Qué sucede?

- ella… - dijo kurt con un tono serio, la rubia miro a la dirección donde miraba su amigo y vio a una chica morena.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- es la que siempre esta con Blaine, a veces pienso que ella es la que lo lleva de mal en peor – comento con enojo, brittany la observo y entonces la morena al sentir las miradas también volteo, sonrio sin importancia al reconocer a kurt pero después fijo su mirada en la rubia.

Ambas miradas se conectaron, brittany como la alegre que siempre es le sonrió ampliamente, santana se sintió extraña, casi todos le rehuyen no solo por su reputación de "chica mala" sino porque de hecho tiene pinta de hacer daño sin embargo esa desconocida le sonreía como si fueran las mas grandes amigas.

- se te van a salir lo ojos – escuchó la morena detrás de el mientras olia humo que provenía del cigarro del moreno.

- solo se me hizo raro que no me corriera la mirada, además mira con quien esta – comento santana mientras Blaine observaba a la pareja de amigos.

- ya veo, bueno… vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dijo sin darle importancia a que kurt estuviera cerca, santana dio una ultima mirada a aquella chica y ambos se fueron.

Brittany aun la seguía con la mirada – ah no brittany, ella no… olvidate de ella – se quejo kurt al reconocer la mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Qué? Es guapa, además ¿no te convendría? Es decir… podría alejarla de Blaine – kurt negó con la cabeza.

- no tienes ni idea de quien es ella

Brittany rodo los ojos – adivino, una drogadicta que ha estado varias veces en la cárcel por alguna pelea o amenazas, una muy mala influencia y horrible persona, es mas… estaría cometiendo suicidio al acercarme a ella – kurt la miro mal.

- oh vamos, seguro lo mismo están diciendo de Blaine y ambos sabemos que el no es asi ¿verdad?

Ok, eso había sido golpe bajo.

- no es lo mismo… Blaine no es como ella – ahora brittany lo miro mal.

- a lo mejor ella es muy parecida a el, tal vez ella también tenga una trágica historia detrás de esa imagen de "soy mala alejate" no la juzgues – kurt se detuvo a pensar y se dio cuenta que su amiga tenia razón, en realidad no conocía a santana.

El castaño suspiro pesadamente – esta bien, si quieres acercarte a ella pues es tu decisión, quien sabe… tal vez tengas razón.

* * *

Esa noche Blaine decidió salir al parque, eran las 11 pm y casi nadie pasaba por ahí, de vez en cuando necesitaba aire aunque le gustaba la soledad de aquella casa, su privacidad, asi evitaba las miradas de lastima o de molestia que muchos le dedicaban desde hace años.

Se sento debajo de un gran árbol y pensó en nada. Quería solo olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba y sobretodo, olvidarse de todo su pasado… o al menos, de la mayoría.

_- kurt últimamente mi padre ha estado muy raro – comentaba un joven de 14 años a su mejor amigo._

_- ¿Cómo que raro?_

_- no lo se, como enojado todo el tiempo pero a veces como si no nos reconociera a mama y a mi, con eso de que mi hermano se fue, ahora me siento solo en mi casa – ambos se encontraban en el parque._

_Kurt miro a su mejor amigo que realmente parecía preocupado – seguro es el trabajo, mi papa dice que luego el trabajo consume mucho a las personas – Blaine solto un suspiro y cerro los ojos, entonces el ojiazul aprovecho y tomo la mano derecha del moreno en la suya._

_Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido y se miraron – veras como todo estará bien, además… ¿estamos juntos, no? – dijo con una gran sonrisa que en ese momento fue como luz en la oscuridad para Blaine._

Lamentablemente esos días ya habían terminado, los días en que kurt era su luz, ahora solo podía ver oscuridad, porque aquella noche… lo había perdido todo, a su madre… a su hermano…

_**Y a kurt. Esa noche perdió su vida. Su historia. Se perdió a si mismo.**_

- solo deberías olvidarme kurt… seguir adelante, es todo lo que quiero.

Santana estaba en esa casa esperando a Blaine aunque suponía que como otras noches o llegaría muy tarde o simplemente no llegaría. La morena no dejaba de mirarse al espejo, tantas cosas habían cambiado desde… aquel entonces.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta y se aproximo a ella.

- como es posible que se te olviden las llav… - pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando se encontró con una cara conocida, una cara que apenas ese dia había visto.

- hola! Soy brittany…

**BIEN, HASTA AQUI, GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**LISTO, AQUI CON OTRO CAPI :D**

**_DARRINIA_**** BIENVENIDA, ME ALEGRA QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO, SI... EN CADA CAPITULO SE SABRA ALGO DE SU PASADO, EL DE SANTANA SERA MAS LENTO... ESPERO TE SIGA GUSTANDO ^^**

**_AMIDELA_**** JAJAJA SI, ES ALGO TRAGICO TODO Y BRITT AYUDARA MUCHO A SANTANA**

**_GABRIELA CRUZ_**** TODOS SE AYUDARAN ENTRE SI :d**

**_BETSY C_**** BLAINE Y SANTANA TEMEN POR SU PASADO Y AUN LES DUELE TANTO QUE PREFIEREN SOLO ESTAR ENTRE ELLOS PUES AMBOS SUFREN LO MISMO NO QUIEREN QUE NADIE ESTE EN EL MISMO AGUJERO QUE ELLOS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Santana estaba completamente confundía ¿Qué hacia esa chica ahí? La miraba expectante, como esperando a que la chica se riera y dijera "casa equivocada, lo siento" y saliera corriendo pero, no. La chica estaba ahí, sonriente.

- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto emocionada.

- ¿Por qué querrías pasar? No nos conocemos

- se que te llamas santana lopez, mejor amiga de Blaine, creo… ahora si, ¿puedo pasar?

La morena solo la miraba sorprendida, ¿Quién querria entrar a esa casa? Todos sabían que ahí vivian el y Blaine, por tal nadie se acercaba, o esa chica ignoraba tal hecho o era demasiado tonta y lo dejaba pasar.

- creo que no, ni siquiera se porque estas aquí

- oh, cierto… disculpa, quiero que seamos amigas – dijo sonriente, cosa que solo sorprendió mas a la morena, quien no lograba entender a la rubia.

Además… ¿Qué se podía contestar a eso?

* * *

Blaine caminaba de regreso a casa cuando delante de el llegó Adam, Blaine rodo los ojos, a quien menos quería ver era a ese tipo que desde hace tiempo lo molestaba.

- asi que el emo decidió salir de su escondite – dijo burlón el chico ingles. Blaine había aprendido a ignorarlo, asi que solo le mando una mirada de molestia y paso de lado, sin embargo el chico volvió a abrir la boca.

-oh vamos, tengo ganas de platicar… y tu pareces muy interesante

- ve a buscarte a quien molestar a otro lugar

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que el ingles volvió a hablar.

- tienes razón… ese chico, kurt hummel también parece muy interesante – el moreno se detuvo.

Adam sonrio de lado, orgulloso de haber logrado hallar el punto débil de Blaine, adam siempre tuvo envidia del ojimiel, pues había tenido en su momento, todo lo que nunca tuvo. Adam creció en un orfanato pues fue abandonado y siempre que veía a Blaine feliz con su madre y su hermano cada martes que iban a ayudar al orfanato había desarrollado un poco de odio hacia el.

- ¿Qué pasa? No es que te importe… ¿verdad?

Blaine volteo a verlo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué te rompa la cara? Porque creeme, eso será muy fácil, solo debes pedirlo – dijo presumidamente.

Adam lo miro enojado – veo que si te afecto escuchar el nombre de ese maricón, los rumores son ciertos… el te importa y mucho – el moreno no se lo pensó y le dio un golpe fuerte en el rostro, haciendo que adam cayera.

Blaine lo miro ahí tirado con el labio sangrando y le propino una patada en el estomago que ocasiono un gran quejido por parte del ingles quien solo lo miraba con odio, Blaine se agacho hasta estar a poco de su oído.

- **te acercas a kurt y te mato infeliz** – y con esta amenaza dicha, se fue.

* * *

- ¿Por qué te has quedado callada? – pregunto brittany.

- es solo que… mira, no se si esto es una broma o algo por el estilo pero en serio, no te conviene hacerme enojar – contesto seria la morena.

Brittany rodo los ojos y sin importarle lo que dijera santana, decidió entrar.

- no es broma, realmente quiero ser tu amiga

- ¿Por qué querrías serlo? – pregunto ya algo harta.

- me intrigas, quiero conocerte… no hay mas explicación – respondió alegre la rubia, sintiendo que ya estaba logrando algo con esa chica que estaba delante de ella.

Santana por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió algo en su corazón, como un calor, algo acogedor… le agrado y no pudo evitar sonreírle a la rubia, quien rápidamente correspondió la sonrisa.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo el momento.

- oh… no pensé que estuvieras acompañada – dijo Blaine al ver a brittany.

Brittany observo al moreno, también quería intentar acercarse a el por kurt aunque sabia que no debía meterse demasiado en ese asunto.

- eh… si, ella ya se iba – dijo santana aun sorprendida con todo lo que estaba pasando.

- si… pero mañana santana y yo iremos a almorzar al "Grill" a las 11 am ¿verdad?

La morena la miro como si estuviera loca pero sabia que la rubia no se iria hasta que aceptara asi que solto un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

- bien, nos vemos mañana santana, hasta luego Blaine, saludare a kurt de tu parte – dijo rápidamente al salir por la puerta sin tomarle importancia a lo que Blaine quisiera.

El ojimiel miro a santana esperando explicaciones.

- ni me mires, yo estoy igual que tu… no la entiendo – dijo con un falso tono molesto.

Blaine decidió no ponerle importancia aunque por dentro le agradaba saber que santana tuviera a una amiga. El moreno agarro una botella de cerveza y comenzó a tomar, pues aun estaba furioso por lo sucedido momentos atrás con el idiota de adam.

- wow, por tu manera de tomar deduzco que alguien te puso de malas

- el estúpido del ingles, en serio que sabe como colmar mi paciencia

- como si tuvieras paciencia… deberías simplemente ignorarlo o darle un escarmiento

- lo hice, pero dudo que se quede quieto – dijo fastidiado dándole otro trago a la bebida.

Santana lo miro unos momentos y se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y cuando eso pasaba es porque Blaine recordaba… momentos de su vida pasada, momentos en que todo estaba bien.

_*Un chico empujaba a kurt mientras lo insultaba, Blaine al ver esto se acerco y empujo al chico que era karofsky el brabucon del grupo._

_- no vuelvas a acercarte a el, te lo advierto – amenazo Blaine con tan solo 14 años, el otro chico solo rio._

_- seguro eres su novio, par de maric…. – pero Blaine le dio un golpe que hizo tambalear al otro._

_- vete o te ira peor – karofsky solo lo miro mal pero decidió irse, Blaine corrió a lado de kurt quien se limpiaba su ropa tratando de no llorar._

_Blaine lo abrazo – si quieres llorar, llora kurt – este solo negaba con la cabeza aunque se aferraba al moreno._

_- gracias, siempre me proteges _

_- y siempre lo hare… te lo juro – kurt volvió a sonreir, siempre que estaba con Blaine se olvidaba de sus problemas.*_

El juro protegerlo siempre, y asi lo hizo… incluso esa noche, en la que todo cambio.

Pero ese recuerdo prefería guardarlo para si mismo, aun le era doloroso pensar en como decidió proteger a kurt…

En vez de proteger a su hermano.

* * *

**gracias por leer :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! VOLVI... NO SE SI SE ENTERARON O SE LOS DIJE PERO ME OPERARON LA SEMANA PASADA Y HASTA ORITA ESTOY EN MIS 5 SENTIDOS XD POR ESO HE TARDADO MUUUUUCHO PERO YA REGRESE, NO ES UN CAP LARGO PERO YA ES ALGO :P**

**GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES Y POR SUS REVIEWS**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Kurt se encontraba mirando expectante a su amiga – aun no puedo creer que lo hicieras – le decía aun sorprendido el castaño.

- te dije que lo haría, y como pensé, santana no parece ser mala persona, simplemente me hubiera echado de la casa, asi que si me disculpas me voy, en 15 minutos debo verla, chau… - y salio de la casa del ojiazul.

Kurt solo suspiro, aunque sonrio, le encantaba la manera de ser de brittany solo esperaba que todo lo que se decía de santana, o al menos la mayoría fuera falso, no le gustaría que lastimaran a la rubia.

* * *

Blaine fijo su mirada al restaurante donde santana estaba esperando a la rubia, no es que fuera sobreprotector ni nada de eso pero bueno, santana era ahora la única persona a su lado y sinceramente ya tenían demasiados problemas personales y emocionales como para que lastimaran nuevamente a la morena.

Pero entonces observo como la chica rubia llegaba y le regalaba una gran sonrisa a su amiga, decidió entonces irse, esperando que esa chica fuera de gran ayuda para la morena.

Blaine caminaba de regreso a la casa cuando 3 tipos se pusieron frente a el.

- otra vez tu – dijo con tono molesto al ver en el centro a adam.

- lo que me hiciste ayer… me las vas a pagar Anderson

Blaine sonrio maliciosamente a pesar de saber que tenia las de perder.

- claro… pero como no puedes tu solo, trajiste a estos dos idiotas para ayudarte, maldito cobarde

- no es cobardia, solo recuerda que en la guerra todo se vale…

Y entonces comenzaron los golpes, Blaine tomo el cigarro que tenia en la mano y se lo froto en la frente a uno de los tipos quemándolo como consecuencia, este solo grito. Blaine logro tumbarlo pero entonces adam aprovecho para darle un golpe en la espalda mientras el tercer acompañante lo tomaba de los brazos.

- es hora de cobrármela – dijo adam dándole el primer puñetazo en la cara a Blaine, el moreno solo lo miraba enfurecido pero no podía soltarse.

- disfruta ahora adam… porque te juro que cuando estes solo no volveras a ver la luz de un nuevo dia! – grito amenazándolo.

Los golpes seguían tanto en el rostro como en el estomago, el tipo que quemo se había ido pues el dolor era intenso, dejando solo a adam y al que lo tomaba de los brazos, fue en eso cuando un piedra golpeo la cabeza del que lo sostenía causando que lo liberara.

Sangre salía de la cabeza del chavo – vámonos matt al parecer alguien vino a ayudarlo – grito adam y ambos salieron de ahí.

Blaine no se encontraba exactamente en sus 5 sentidos pues habían sido suficientes golpes como para aturdirlo, lo único que lograba comprender es que alguien lo había ayudado pero antes de poder ver o decir algo… todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, Blaine se dio cuenta que no estaba en la casa que compartía con santana, esta estaba mas limpia y… mas grande, de hecho estaba en la sala de una gran casa.

- despertaste… ya me estaba preocupando, pensaba en llamar a un doctor

Blaine reconoció la voz de inmediato.

- kurt… - dijo, ahora comprendía todo, quien lo había ayudado había sido el castaño, ¿Cómo le hacia para siempre aparecer en momentos asi? Por mas que trataba de alejarlo no lograba hacerlo, su ex mejor amigo era terco, demasiado.

Kurt se sento a su lado sacando algodón y alcohol – dejame limpiarte un poco… - dijo acercando el algodón a su rostro pero Blaine se alejo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? Ya te he dicho que no te metas en mi vida

- te iban a matar a golpes! – dijo enojado kurt.

- entonces ahí iba a morir, no tenias porque entrometerte!

- ¿Por qué eres asi? ¿Por qué no aceptas que tienes a una persona que se preocupa por ti?!

Blaine rodo los ojos, sabia que esa discusión no iba a terminarse nunca y además, no se le ocurria ninguna respuesta convincente a esa pregunta.

- debes dejar de hacerlo… dejar de preocuparte por mi – dijo tranquilo, tranquilidad que sorprendió al castaño, hace mucho que Blaine no le hablaba en ese tono.

- no puedo… no quiero

Blaine se paro lentamente, aun se encontraba débil pero sentía que debía irse.

- espera, aun no puedes caminar bien Blaine – dijo preocupado tomandolo de la cintura.

- suéltame kurt – dijo alejándose de el y soltándose de su agarre en la cintura.

- no! Ya basta! Siempre huyes, siempre me evitas! Es hora de que hablemos, necesitamos hablar y lo sabes!

Blaine lo miro mal aunque asombrado por las demandas del ojiazul.

- no hay nada de que hablar

- claro que si lo hay!

- según tu, ¿de que?

Kurt se acerco a el, mirándolo fijamente.

- de nosotros, de esto – y sin mas, lo besó.

**_LISTO, ¿QUE LES PARECIO? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola! jeje bueno aqui poniendome al corriente :D ahora no tarde tanto :p GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON BUENOS DESEOS EN MI RECUPERACION :D**

**amidela: si, hubo beso jeje *se emociona* y ya habra mas momentos klaine :3 y descuida, adam no tendra mucho que ver en la historia.**

**Gabriela Cruz: siempre hay que dejarlo en lo emocionante para que quieran seguirla leyendo :D y soy muy mala muajajajaa naaah, jaja la dejo cuando ya no se que mas escribir :p**

**Betsy C Blaine tendra sus momentos en que sera romantico, enamorado a lo que el llama *momentos de debilidad* pero pues su pasado lo persigue mucho, el esta demasiado deprimido y autodestructivo.**

**Darrinia si, se dejara querer en momentos pero en otros volvera a ser el mismo terco**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Capitulo 5

_*kurt y Blaine se miraban fijamente y en silencio, el castaño estaba completamente avergonzado, su mayor secreto había salido a la luz, no sabia como seguir mirando a Blaine a la cara. Mientras, el moreno se encontraba en shock total después de haberse enterado de lo que se había enterado._

_- lo siento Blaine, en verdad… yo, no quiero que nuestra amistad termine, se que esto ha de ser incomodo para ti per… - el chico no pudo seguir hablando ya que el moreno lo había abrazado, acción completamente inesperada para kurt._

_- no tienes porque disculparte… _

_- si tengo, tu me has dado tu amistad sinceramente y yo bueno… no he sido completamente honesto contigo_

_Blaine se separo y limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas del ojiazul._

_- ¿estas enamorado de mi? – preguntó con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa._

_Kurt lo miro timido y asintió._

_- mirame kurt – le dijo cuando kurt había bajado la mirada, el castaño obedeció y lo miro, y en la mirada miel de Blaine no vio ni un destello de enojo, de rechazo, de asco… todo lo contrario, había una luz, había brillo y había un sentimiento._

_Blaine sonrió y se acerco lentamente a el, kurt no se creía lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine había escuchado su conversación con Rachel donde confesaba estar enamorado de el creyo que seria el fin de todo, de su amistad pero no, ahí estaban a punto de… entonces lo sintió, lo que mas había deseado, los labios de Blaine, no se creía lo suaves que eran, justo como se los había imaginado._

_Kurt paso sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine y el moreno lo acerco mas a el y profundizaron el beso, para kurt este era su primer beso para Blaine no era el primer beso en general pero si el primero con un chico. La falta de aire se hizo presente y Blaine se separo un poco y lo miro con una sonrisa._

_- creo que… yo también estoy enamorado de ti_

_- no entiendo… tu, es decir siempre saliste con chicas y… - un beso rápido lo callo._

_- ahora entiendo porque con ninguna funciono – fue la simple respuesta del moreno pero para kurt lo fue todo, su sentimiento era correspondido._

_Kurt sonrio ampliamente – entonces… ¿somos novios?- pregunto inocentemente._

_Blaine se enterneció y comprendió como se enamoro de ese joven y también lo lento que había sido para captar el sentimiento._

_- por supuesto, ahora eres solo mio kurt hummel – dijo juguetonamente abrazandolo._

_- siempre lo he sido Blaine Anderson y ahora también tu eres solo mio – respondió dándole un beso rápido y tierno.*_

- Si alguien nos hubiera dicho que ese dia seria el único donde seriamos novios… al dia siguiente sucedió toda la tragedia y toda historia de amor que pudimos haber tenido, termino antes de comenzar – comento kurt al separarse de Blaine.

Blaine aun estaba aturdido por el beso y también por aquel recuerdo, uno de los muchos que, aunque jamás lo aceptaría, lo ayudaban a continuar. Eran esos recuerdos donde el realmente era feliz los que le ayudaban a no volverse loco.

- Blaine, tu y yo habíamos comenzado algo ese dia… yo aun sigo esperando por ti, ese dia dijiste estar enamorado de mi, podemos intentarlo otra vez

- ¿Por qué te aferras al pasado? Ya debes superarme kurt, seria lo mas sano para ti – dijo Blaine seriamente.

Kurt lo observo unos minutos acercándose nuevamente.

- no me aferro al pasado, me aferro a ti… porque aun cuando tu lo niegas se que aun me quieres en tu vida, asi como yo te quiero en la mia… te amo Blaine y eso no ha cambiado ni un poco – las palabras de kurt sonaban sinceras, lo eran y Blaine lo sabia.

- maldita sea kurt ¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué odio en lo que se convirtió mi vida? ¿Qué te extraño? ¿Qué extraño ser quien era antes? Pues si kurt, lo hago! Maldita sea extraño todo lo bueno que había en mi vida antes de esa noche! Pero… ¿Qué crees kurt? No se puede cambiar lo que paso, mi madre y mi hermano están muertos! Mi propio padre los mato! Y yo… yo no pude hacer nada… prácticamente deje a mi hermano morir…

Su voz se fue apagando al recordar ese momento, kurt sabia lo que había pasado, lo que Blaine estaba recordando, kurt acaricio la mejilla de Blaine pero este se alejo como si su toque quemara.

- no importa cuanto te ame kurt… no puedo estar contigo, estoy perdido y no quiero que tu también te pierdas, si en verdad quieres hacerme algún bien, alejate de mi…

- no lo hare, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo ya estoy perdido y el único que puede ayudarme a no estarlo eres tu… esa noche, me salvaste, decidiste salvarme a mi en lugar que a tu hermano Blaine y…

- cállate! No quiero hablar de eso… no quiero recordar eso, no! – gritó como si la sola mención de aquel evento lo desquiciara.

Kurt se apresuro y lo abrazo, Blaine peleaba para que lo soltara pero kurt no supo de donde saco fuerzas o tal vez porque Blaine aun estaba débil pero logro hacer que se calmara.

- decidiste salvarme, ahora yo estoy decidido a salvarte a ti – dijo dándole un beso en la frente, acción que sorprendió a Blaine, hace mucho que nadie tenia una muestra de ternura de ese tipo, decidió olvidarse un poco de todo y ahí, en lo brazos de kurt…

Se quedo dormido.

* * *

Santana se encontraba observando a brittany mientras tomaban su café frio, no sabia como actuar respecto a ella, era extraño prácticamente eran dos desconocidas comiendo juntas.

- entonces santana… cuéntame de ti – dijo la rubia de repente.

- no se que decirte – respondió sinceramente.

- veamos… lo que he escuchado de ti es que eres frívola, cruel, peleonera y… fuerte

- lo resumieron bien – contesto arrogante.

Brittany la miro con un toque de inocencia por unos segundos y después sonrió.

- yo quiero conocer a la verdadera tu, no dudo que seas fuerte pero no me creo que solo seas eso, hay mas en ti de lo que te atreves a mostrar – santana se sorprendió por las palabras dichas de la chica.

- exactamente, ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto derrotada, había algo en esa chica que le impedía solo evitarla, como lo hacia con los demás, la hacia sentir comoda, segura y en confianza.

- tu historia – fue su respuesta, santana solo le había contado su historia a Blaine y pensó nunca iba a tener que repetírsela a nadie, sin embargo…

- no es una historia agradable brittany… después de escucharla, dudo que quieras volver a hablarme otra vez

La rubia no se esperaba que ella le dijese eso, pero pensó que era un avance asi como también se preparaba para escuchar una cruda historia, llena de tristes acontecimientos.

- te escucho…

Santana dejo salir un suspiro, levanto su mirada para ver directamente a brittany y comenzó a hablar.

- lo primero que debes de saber es… que mate a dos personas.

_**Como podran darse cuenta, santana contara su pasado, ese similar a blaine...**_

**_Falta poco para que haya klex *-* yo se que quieren que haya :p_**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, Y PUES AQUI REGRESE, POR CIERTO AVISO QUE ESTE FIC NO SERA LARGO, 15 CAPITULOS CUANTO MUCHO :D**

**AmiDela kurt nunca lo dejara o... ¿si? muajaja xD ahora siembro la duda y aqui sabras lo que paso con santana**

**Darrinia hey regrese, hubo imprevistos :p pero volvi a actualizar y pues si, blaine a sufrido pero kurt esta a su lado y lo ayudara pero...**

**Gabriela Cruz la aceptara, pero habra momentos demasiados tristes... y dificiles.**

**Guest si, aqui sabran el pasado de santana :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_*santana entraba a su casa dirigiéndose rápidamente a la recamara de su madre quien se encontraba muy enferma, padecía cáncer, ya estaba en la ultimas asi que no había momento libre que santana no aprovechara para estar con ella._

_Pero en esos últimos días santana había visto muy extraño a su padrastro, su madre se había casado 3 años atrás con Mark Robinson, ya que su padre había muerto hace casi 10 años. Lo veía alejado pero salía muy seguido, aunque trataba de ignorar ya que a ella solo le importaba su mama._

_En eso llego camila su mejor amiga, santana le agradeció la visita, camila iba casi diariamente a visitarlas, saludaba su madre y después iba preparar algo en la cocina, sin embargo pronto se enteraría que su mejor amiga no era la chica perfecta que ella creía.*_

- lamento lo de tu mama – dijo triste la rubia al escuchar la enfermedad.

- gracias, aunque ya hace mucho de eso… lo que te contare ha sido la bajesa mas infame, pensé que eso solo pasaba en las películas o novelas pero en verdad sucede… las traiciones hacen que una persona cambie para siempre…

Brittany vio la tristeza en la mirada de aquella chica a la que tantos temian, sabia que la historia seria realmente agria, algo realmente malo debió de haberle pasado.

- mi madre siempre fue de una familia rica… yo sabia que ella tenia un testamento, pero nunca me preocupo, nunca he sido de la que valora lo material… pero mi padrastro si y sin saberlo… camila también

_*La madre de santana había fallecido una mañana 24 de abril, la morena se encontraba a su lado y su madre le dedico su ultima sonrisa y su ultimo "te amo" ya habían pasado 5 dias desde entonces, santana casi no se encontraba en su casa, se la pasaba en el parque, sola… necesitaba procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder y sobre todo aceptar que su madre se había ido._

_Entonces recordó que su madre le había dicho días antes de morir que fuera al despacho de su difunto esposo, que ahí guardaba su testamento para que puedan leerlo, santana regreso a su casa pero entonces escucho unas risas que venían exactamente del despacho, reconoció la risa de su mejor amiga, cosa que le sorprendió._

_Camino sigilosamente para no ser escuchada y entonces los vio, su mejor amiga se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su padrastro, felices de la vida y al parecer un hombre mas que bien, parecía ser abogado._

_- bien entonces esperare mi pago pronto, nos vemos fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes_

_Santana se quito de la puerta y dejo que el tipo se fuera y siguió escuchando._

_- que bueno que encontramos el testamento a tiempo… ahora todo es nuestro – decía feliz de la vida camila._

_- asi es cariño, por fin me libre de la cancerosa, no sabes lo que me costo soportarla a ella y a su hija pero ahora todo su dinero es nuestro – santana no se creía lo que escuchaba, una ira estaba creciendo dentro de ella ¿Cómo era posible?_

_- si, ni que lo digas, me imagino lo difícil que ha de ver sido para ti pero ahora que nos hemos desecho del verdadero testamento y queda este donde todo es tuyo… viviremos como reyes – y entonces comenzaron a besarse._

_Santana estaba que se moria del asco, de la rabia… el maldito dinero no le importaba, odiaba el hecho de que ese hombre se haya burlado de su madre, y que esa chica que considero casi su hermana se haya burlado de ella._

_Los dejo ahí, con sus arrumacos y encendio el gas de las dos cocinas de la casa, casi mansión… no pensaba claramente solo sabia que esos dos tenían que pagar, y el fuego que estaba dentro de ella quemándola es el que también los iba a quemar a ellos… pero literalmente._

_Camila y mark estaban tan en su mundo de riquezas y ensueño que jamás se percataron del olor a gas, santana se acerco a la puerta principal y miro por ultima vez aquella casa, en fin… ahí solo habían recuerdos de una vida de mentiras, porque su madre fue engañada y ella también, esa casa debía perecer junto con los dos traidores dentro de ella, saco un encendedor y sin pensarlo dos veces lo lanzo directo a la cocina…*_

- los escuche gritar, de hecho a ella la vi quemarse ya que alcanzo a salir… en mi mente y corazón aun esta la sensación de satisfacción – contaba santana llena de rencor, brittany estaba impactada con la historia.

- no me arrepiento aun cuando sea una asesina no lo hago, supongo que eso es lo que espanta a todos – comentó, brittany supuso que era cierto.

- ¿Cómo es que estas libre?

Santana sonrio sínica.

- no había pruebas, el gas estaba abierto, lo consideraron un accidente, un descuido – la rubia entendió como ella estaba libre.

- ambos testamentos quemaron, pero por ley todo lo que era de mi madre me pertenecía, con el dinero he sobrevivido estos años, aunque jamás pude volver a ser quien era y la verdad tampoco quiero, aquella experiencia me hizo mas fuerte, mas inteligente, nadie mas me va a volver a traicionar… porque ahora ya no confio en nadie, nunca mas – dijo seriamente.

Brittany sabia que eso que ella expresaba solo era una coraza que se había puesto, la verdadera santana había quedado atrapada en aquella casa que ahora eran cenizas, se sintió traicionada por su mejor amiga y aquel hombre que pensó podría cuidarla.

La rubia tomo con sus manos la de santana, esta la miro confundida.

- no te juzgo… cada quien enfrenta sus demonios a su manera, el que hayas matado… bueno, si es algo impactante pero… en cierto punto, se comprende

La morena la miraba extrañada por la actitud de la ojiazul ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera con ella? ¿aun sabiendo la atrocidad que había cometido?

- además, mientes… confias en una persona, confias en Blaine

Santana sonrio levemente.

- el es diferente, el sabe el dolor de perderlo todo ante sus propios ojos y no poder hacer nada… el sentirse traicionado por alguien cercano a el, si hay alguien en quien puedo confiar es en el… somos dos individuos perdidos en el mundo – dijo ella nostálgicamente.

Brittany estaba completamente flechada por esa chica frente a ella, quería conocerla aun mas, y sabia que podía conocer a la verdadera santana, aquella que cuidaba a su madre dia tras dia, aquella que seguro amaba la vida.

- bien, ya se tu peor secreto y sigo insistiendo

Santana la miro intrigada sin comprenderla.

- quiero que seamos amigas.

Y la morena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sonrio… pero sonrio realmente, por alguna tonta razón que no comprendía aquellas palabras le hacían feliz.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba aun en casa de kurt, se había rendido al hecho de que esa casa lo hacia sentir mejor, mas calido mas… tranquilo.

- que bueno que ya despertaste ¿descansaste? – pregunto kurt entrando a la habitación.

- si… - fue la vaga respuesta del moreno, después de aquella platica, y de aquel beso no sabia como debía tratarlo, definitivamente no estaba haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para alejarlo.

Kurt sabia que seria un largo camino para que Blaine volviera a ser el mismo de antes, pero no se rendiría.

- supongo tienes hambre ¿te gustaría una hamburguesa?

Blaine lo miro unos instantes, aquellos ojos azules, aquel cabello castaño siempre bien peinado, la piel blanca parecida a la porcelana y aquellos labios que aunque lo negase.

Siempre quería besar.

La mano de kurt en la suya lo saco de sus pensamientos, sus miradas se toparon…

- te amo Blaine, y a partir de hoy tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos y me vale lo que tu digas – le dijo en tono terco y un poco travieso.

Blaine lo miro confuso y un poco molesto pero después no pudo evitar… reir. Era gracioso escuchar a kurt diciendo "me vale lo que tu digas" kurt sonrio entonces porque desde esa noche nunca había vuelto a escuchar a Blaine reir.

Y Blaine tenia una hermosa y esplendorosa risa.

* * *

_**gracias por leer, espero sus reviews, siempre son muy importantes :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**hola! volvi! :3 me esta pasando algo super raro, no se si sea solo en el fic de "love is a battlefield" pero no se ven los reviews a alguien de ustedes les ha pasado? o saben porque puede pasar?**

**WerpG jeje que bueno que te guste awww brittana :3**

**Betsy C blaine solo tiene miedo a que no sea bueno para kurt, el se siente roto, perdido y teme que en vez de hacerle un bien a kurt le haga mal, y si es muy triste la historia de santana, pero sera recompensada con el amor de britt**

**Darrinia descuida, ambos se dejaran llevar por el amor :3**

**AmiDela jajaja ya se xD si traicionan hay que matarlos muajajaja *que ejemplos estoy dando* xD **

**Gabriela Cruz aqui ta el capitulo :D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Capitulo 7

Santana llego a su casa y se le hizo raro no encontrar a Blaine en esta, aunque conociéndolo seguro andaba de vago, asi decidió no tomarle importancia… en cambio, comenzó a pensar en brittany, la chica alegre a la que le había contado su historia y no la había juzgado, no le había temido y no se había alejado.

Sonrio inconscientemente, estaba feliz ¿para que negarlo? Esa chica le había hecho tener uno de los mejores días desde que lo había perdido todo. Estaba realmente entusiasmada con la compañía de la rubia.

Habían acordado verse nuevamente al dia siguiente, esta vez simplemente para ir a caminar y conocerse aun mas… santana también tenia muchas preguntas para brittany, queria conocerla, queria saber de ella, de su vida.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba observando a kurt haciendo de cenar, todo el dia se la había pasado en casa del castaño, podría decir que contra su voluntad pero estaría mintiendo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había sentido tan… bien.

Solo kurt podía lograr eso en el, solo ese ojiazul podía hacer de su vida oscura una vida plena. Una vida donde hay luz a pesar de tanto sufrimiento. Nunca podría olvidar lo sucedido años atrás, no había dia que no le doliera saber que jamás volveria a ver el rostro de su madre dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa ni escucharía la molesta voz de su hermano burlándose de el pero con cariño… siempre serian cicatrices marcadas en su alma.

- Blaine ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto el castaño al ver la seriedad del moreno.

- si… solo estaba pensando

Kurt decidió no preguntar, estaba teniendo una avance con Blaine y no queria que una pregunta indiscreta cambiara eso, sirvió los platos, había preparado albóndigas en lugar de hamburguesa, recordaba que era de las comidas favoritas del pelinegro a quien vio se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la comida.

Su Blaine seguía ahí, y haría lo que fuera para que volviera para siempre.

Comenzaron a cenar, kurt no dejaba de observar con una sonrisa a Blaine, a pesar de siempre conservar la esperanza de tenerlo asi nuevamente con el, siempre se le había hecho tan lejano el momento que eso pasara y ver que efectivamente ahora estaba sucediendo lo llenaba de felicidad. Blaine estaba comiendo animadamente, hacia demasiado tiempo desde que comia algo tan bueno y sobre todo, de sus platillos favoritos… kurt lo conocía mejor que nadie. Eso lo sabia.

- Blaine… se que estas bien con santana pero me preguntaba si… ¿te querrías quedar esta noche?

La pregunta sorprendió al moreno, quien ya había terminado de comer.

- yo… no se kurt, no creo que este bien que me quede – dijo Blaine.

- quiero que te quedes – se sinceró el castaño, temia que una vez que Blaine saliera por la puerta no volviera a entrar, que todo lo que había avanzado ese dia desapareciera rápidamente.

Blaine comprendió el temor del castaño, el también pensaba lo mismo, lo que sea que había vuelto a resurgir dentro de esas paredes podría desmoronarse en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de ellas.

- esta bien, puedo quedarme esta noche – respondió, después de todo se mentiría si dijera que no queria pasar mas tiempo con el ojiazul quien ahora tenia una amplia y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Eran casi las 9 cuando kurt comenzó a buscar en su cuarto unos discos, entontrando entonces el que necesitaba, Blaine lo miraba interrogante, kurt se dirigió a la grabadora y puso el disco, entonces la canción "before the storm" de los jonas ft miley cyrus comenzó a sonar, para kurt esa canción significaba mucho, la había comenzado a escuchar cuando Blaine se había alejado de el…

Kurt se dirigió a Blaine ofreciendo su mano.

- ¿bailarias conmigo?

La voz de kurt sono dulce y algo apenada, a Blaine se le encogió el corazón… decidió aceptar, dejaría que esa noche esa parte de el que había decidido dejar olvidada renaciera.

Kurt paso sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine rodeándolo y Blaine acomodo sus manos alrededor de la cintura del castaño, bailaron mejilla con mejilla, dejándose llevar por la melodía de la triste canción.

- te amo Blaine… - susurro kurt en el oído de Blaine.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreir, no queria aceptarlo en voz alta pero amaba que kurt le dijera esas palabras, y era momento de hacerle saber a kurt como se sentía el también.

- yo también te amo kurt… siempre lo he hecho, eso no ha cambiado – dijo sinceramente, el castaño se alejo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

Ambos se observaban, por sus mentes pasaban todo lo que han vivido juntos desde que se conocieron de pequeño, tanto los buenos y malos momentos. Cuando Blaine lo consolo por la muerte de su madre, cuando Blaine lo protegía de aquellos que lo molestaban por ser gay, cuando kurt escuchaba las preocupaciones del pelinegro, cuando se declararon sus sentimientos… cuando todo en la vida de Blaine cambio…

Pero ahora estaban ahí nuevamente, mirándose con intenso amor, olvidándose de todo lo malo que los rodeaba y el castaño entonces tomo una decisión.

- hagamos esta noche nuestra Blaine…

El moreno no comprendió.

- hazme el amor Blaine…

* * *

**_oh :o que contestara blaine :o_**

**_gracias por leer :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! volvi :3 no crean que la abandonare, con la universidad tardare mas en actualizar pero descuiden, seguir actualizando :3**

**Olga Moreno: que bueno que te haya gustado :3**

**Betsy C: en este cap habra mas pasion :p y si, blaine deberia dejar que kurt lo ayude pero mas adelante se sabran mas cosas...**

**Gabriela cruz: ya sabes lo cruel que soy :p**

**AmiDela: algo me dice que amaras este cap :3 abrazos tambien!**

**Darrinia: lo se, de hecho en muchos fics me hacen odiar a kurt :p pero en este el ama demasiado a blaine, y procura estar con el a pesar de la terquedad de el.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Blaine aun no procesaba bien las palabras que había dicho el ojiazul, y cuando logro hacerlo no podía creer lo que kurt le estaba pidiendo, la mirada de blaine se suavizo y kurt no supo si eso era bueno o malo. El moreno se acerco y lo abrazo, kurt estaba sin palabras y sin comprender que estaba pasando por la cabeza del ojimiel en esos momentos.

- no soy merecedor de ser el primero kurt… ni siquiera soy merecedor de tenerte – fueron sus palabras, kurt se estremeció ya que no se las esperaba.

¿Qué no se lo merecía? ¿el? Quien decidió salvarlo en lugar de salvar a su propia sangre, quien se aleja para no provocar daño, quien a pesar de todo sigue protegiéndolo…

El castaño se separo, tomo el rostro del moreno en sus manos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

- ambos nos merecemos blaine ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver? Lo eres todo para mi, yo soy quien decido a quien amar, a quien entregarme y desde siempre… has sido tu, solo tu – el corazón de blaine comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Kurt siempre lograba traer el viejo blaine de vuelta.

El pelinegro acaricio las mejillas del castaño, este entrecerraba los ojos, hacia tanto que blaine no lo tocaba con tanta ternura, blaine sonrio sinceramente.

- si tan solo… pudiera dejar de amarte kurt, pero estoy convencido que eso nunca va a suceder o mejor dicho, nunca me lo vas a permitir

- es cierto, nunca dejare que me olvides, ni que dejes de amarme ni que te sientas solo

Blaine dio un largo suspiro. y despues comenzo a besar al castaño, el tambien queria hacer el amor con el castaño.

Ambos ya se encontraban en la cama del castaño, blaine estaba emocionado por fin estaría con kurt, en el fondo siempre había deseado esto, porque si… siempre lo había deseado, desde que había aclarado sus sentimientos hace años pero ya se había convencido de que eso nunca sucedería…

Sus lenguas luchaban entre si, Los labios de kurt eran como la manzana del pecado para blaine, sabia que no debía tomarlos pero aun así, la tentación era demasiada como para ignorarla y en estos momentos, no le importaría ir al infierno mientras pudiese seguir besando esa preciosa boca roja e hinchada por sus mordiscos. Sonrío, lamiendo suavemente los, ya sensibles, labios del castaño. Delineo con la lengua su boca, sintiendo los estremecimientos del ojiazul contra su cuerpo…era imposible no excitarse ante aquella imagen kurt en estos momentos.

El chico mas tierno e inocente que habia conocido, casi desnudo frente a el, con los ojos oscurecidos, los cabellos revueltos y pequeñas marcas rojas cubriendo todo su cuello sin contar el miembro erecto, sintiendo como casi sus manos rogaran por tocarlo, por hacerlo gemir su nombre como tanto deseaba, escucharlo gemir su nombre..

Sin poder resistirse, dejo que sus dedos bajaran acariciando el abdomen del ojiazul, pellizcando suavemente sus pezones, haciéndolo soltar un leve gemido de dolor y placer combinados en uno solo, volviendo aun mas excitante aquel mágico y excitante momento que tanto habia esperado.

– blaine…- Jadeo loco de placer el castaño.

kurt lo miro con sus ojos azul cielo oscurecidos por el fuerte deseo que se hacia notar en su miembro latente, que ahora temblaba contra la tela del pantalón del pelinegro. Diablos, explotaría si no hacia algo rápido con su pene adolorido. kurt gimio al sentir los la mano de blaine paseando por encima de la tela donde se encontraba su miembro.

- Ah...- Suspiro moviendo la cadera, encontrando un alivio rozando su miembro erecto contra el del ojimiel, esto era extraño para el pero lo necesitaba aun cuando le daba pena admitirlo, quería que el moreno siguiera

- Ah kurt- Jadeo el ojimiel depositando besos en el cuello del castaño, comenzando a perderse en esa hermosa fricción que este estaba logrando

- Ah- Mordió el hombro del castaño, gimiendo contra su piel, volviéndose loco con el roce.

Se decisieron de sus ropas, ambos ya estaban demasiado excitados para seguir yendo lento, kurt besaba el cuello del moreno, dándole pequeños besos mientras blaine suspiraba, el moreno se alejo y bajo su mano hasta llegar al miembro del castaño quien al sentir el toque, la caricia no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

- dios blaine… - blaine lo masturbaba mas rápido y kurt estaba casi en el borde de la locura pero entonces el moreno paro y deposito nuevamente un beso en los labios del castaño.

- ¿tienes… condon y lubricante? – pregunto el moreno.

Kurt le sonrio tímidamente.

- aquí esta el lubricante – dijo sacando de un cajón un botecito, blaine lo tomo.

- pero no quiero que usemos condón, quiero sentirte completamente

Blaine pensó en alegarle, pero sabia que al final… haría lo que el castaño le pidiera, asi que simplemente asintió. El moreno se sentía nervioso con lo que venia, temia lastimar al castaño, este estaba nervioso pero también muy ansioso por el siguiente paso.

- hazlo blaine… te necesito

El moreno asintió, unto en sus dedos lubricante y busco la entrada de kurt, cuando la encontró comenzó a introducir un dedo, kurt gimio, se sentía extraño pero placentero, después vino el segundo, un poco de dolor pero con el tercero se convirtió en placer.

- aah… blaine… - gemia el castaño, blaine penetraba con sus dedos al ojiazul quien solo se removía por los movimientos.

- ya no aguanto, por favor… - pidió kurt, blaine saco sus dedos y se posiciono, kurt beso a blaine mientras este lo penetraba lenta y cuidadosamente, kurt sentía como lo llenaba, como se fusionaban en uno, no le importo ni el dolor ni la incomodidad porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía completo.

Blaine se quedo quieto unos instantes mirando fijamente a los ojos del que fue su mejor amigo, del que quiso fuera su novio y del que ahora estaba siendo su amante. Tenían una historia, se conocían desde siempre pero blaine se preguntaba si realmente podrían tener un final feliz.

Al menos tendrán este momento como un hermoso y especial recuerdo.

- muévete – dijo kurt, blaine comenzó a salir y entrar en el, dándole a kurt grandes descargas de placer, blaine comenzó también a acariciar el miembro del ojiazul, dándole el doble del placer.

- mm… kurt, eres tan estrecho – gimio en el oído del castaño.

Ambos estaban llegando a su limite, kurt sentía que faltaba poco… el extasis estaba a punto de alcanzarlo y blaine no estaba tan lejos de eso.

- aah blaine! – gimio cuando ya no pudo mas, se vino entre los vientres de ambos.

Una, dos, tres embestidas mas y blaine se vino dentro del ojiazul. Se dejo caer escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño quien comenzó a darle caricias en la espalda.

- fue maravilloso blaine…

Blaine sonrio en el cuello del castaño.

- te amo kurt…

Kurt sonrio ampliamente, el moreno salio de el y se recostó a su lado, kurt lo observo unos minutos en silencio, blaine sintió la mirada y volteo su rostro para observarlo nuevamente.

- quedate conmigo blaine – suplico el ojiazul.

Blaine acerco a kurt a su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente pero no dijo nada. Kurt no supo como interpretar las acciones de blaine.

* * *

Santana vio amanecer, ¿Dónde diablos estaba blaine? Estaba preocupada, vaya que lo estaba, en los últimos años ambos se habían hecho enemigos, o mas bien ellos habían decidido ser sus enemigos. Como adam. Tomo una chaqueta y se disponía a salir pero en cuanto abrió la puerta vio a la sonriente rubia.

- britt ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿britt? Me gusta como suena – dijo contenta la rubia. Santana no se había dado cuenta del diminutivo con el que le había hablado.

- venia a avisarte que blaine esta con kurt, por si estabas preocupada

¿con kurt? ¿blaine había pasado la noche con kurt? La morena sonrio, ojala eso fuera un nuevo inicio para su amigo, a pesar de las negativas de blaine, sabia que ese chico de ojos azules era la única salvación para el.

- nada le costaba avisar – rechisto la pelinegra.

- bueno, ya que estoy aquí… ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a ir de compras?

Santana estaba pensando que responder pero entonces brittany la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro a acompañarla.

Aunque tampoco es como si hubiera puesto mucha resistencia.

* * *

_**Descuiden en el siguiente cap habra mas momentos brittana **_

_**gracias por leer :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DE REGRESO CON NUEVO E INTENSO CAPITULO :D ME TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO NO DEJARE DE SUBIR, ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO DOS VECES POR SEMANA ¿DIAS EXACTOS? NO SE, PORQUE SI LES DIGO Y NO PUEDO LUEGO ME SIENTO MAL... PERO DESCUIDEN SEGUIRE**

**Darrinia: te comprendo, mi debilidad, mi amor, mi trauma es blaine *-* jajaja tenemos eso en comun :p **

**Betsy C: si, te comprendo brittana es muy lindo y klaine ni se diga pero se vienen momentos intensos.**

**Gabriela Cruz: tarde pero es mejor tarde que nunca, aqui ta!**

**AmiDela: me alegro que te haya gustado, exacto, el drama viene demasiado fuerte de hecho**

**WerpG: pues señorita reportera me siento... rara, nunca me siento normal cuando escribo klex xD no se mientras escribo me cohibo :p**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Santana se encontraba sentada viendo como brittany modelaba cada una de las prendas que queria comprar, la morena siempre le daba el acierto, pues para ella la chica rubia se miraba perfecta con cualquier preda.

- oh vamos santana, tiene que haber una que no me quede bien

- es en serio britt, te vez hermosa en todas

Dijo sin pensar la pelinegra, brittany se sonrojo pero también sonrio ampliamente.

- gracias tana – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de encerrarse nuevamente en el probador, la morena quedo impactada por el gesto pero al mismo tiempo contenta. Espero unos minutos antes de que la ojiazul volviera a salir ya con una gran cantidad de ropa en sus brazos.

- me llevo todo – le dijo a la chica que trabajaba ahí, ella solo asintió y se llevo todo a la caja

- ¿en serio compraras todo? – pregunto intrigada la morena, fácil eran como 2000 dolares.

La rubia asintió alegremente – si, porque en ellas me veo hermosa – respondió ella, santana solo sonrio con ternura, pagaron y salieron del local.

- vaya vaya vaya ¿Dónde dejaste al Anderson santana? – preguntaba Mark, un chico con el que santana y blaine habían tenido problemas meses atrás.

- no te importa mark, ahora deja de fastidiar mi vista y largo – contesto la morena.

Brittany solo guardaba silencio ante la escena nada amistosa que se estaba presentando frente a sus ojos.

- ¿lo has cambiado por esta preciosura? No te culpo – dijo acercándose a la rubia, quien dio un paso para atrás, santana rápidamente tomo la muñeca del chico lastimándolo.

- creo que te he dicho, largo ¿o necesito explicártelo de una manera mas dolorosa? – amenazo la morena, mark solo la miro mal, con odio y se solto.

- no te confies santana, no esta Anderson contigo y mis amigos están cerca…

- eso seria de cobardes ¿eres uno? – contesto inteligentemente la latina, mark solo arrugo el ceño, mirándola desafiante.

- ya me las cobrare santana –

Dijo antes de irse, santana espero hasta que ya no pudiera verlo y dejo salir un suspiro, volteo a mirar a la rubia quien solo estaba ahí, observándola, santana creyo que estaba asustada.

- ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica asintió con la cabeza animadamente – cada vez me sorprendes mas, contigo cualquiera se siente seguro – esa respuesta no se la esperaba para nada la morena, pero sonrio, al menos brit no era asustadiza, cada vez le simpatizaba mas.

Iban caminando cuando santana se detuvo – oh no…

Brittany la miro sin comprender su actitud - ¿sucede algo santana?

- es blaine, dices que esta con kurt ¿verdad?

- asi es ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- blaine esta tomando medicamento, tiene ataques como de histeria, es como si reviviera el momento de… ese dia

Brittany abrió los ojos preocupada -¿es peligroso?

- solo para el mismo…. Debemos ir para darle su medicamento, esperemos no pase nada

* * *

Kurt despertaba, sinto un brazo rodeándolo y los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, provocando una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, volteo y miro a blaine, quien dormía plácidamente, con mucho cuidado movio el brazo de blaine para poder levantarse de la cama, una vez que lo logro se puso un bóxer y le dio un beso casto en los labios, blaine ni se inmuto, estaba completa y profundamente dormido.

- eres adorable – susurro el castaño y se dirigió a la cocina, queria preparar el desayuno, minutos pasaron mientras el hacia unos huevos con tocino cuando se escucho un grito, apago rápidamente la estufa, el grito era de blaine.

- no, yo no quise NOOO! Yo no… - decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos como si algo fuera a salir de ella. Kurt no entendía que sucedia, tan solo unos 15 minutos atrás blaine dormía tranquilamente.

Se dio cuenta que lo que sea que le estaba pasando fue después de despertar pues blaine se encontraba medio vestido, sus bóxer y pantalones puestos.

Blaine tomo unas tijeras del burto de kurt, este se espanto.

- blaine deja eso!

El moreno lo miro asustado – nooo! Dejame nooo! Tu lo sabias, sabias que mi padre se estaba volviendo loco… no, no yo era el que sabia y no hice nada! Nada! Por eso están muertos! YO SOY EL CULPABLE YO! – gritaba, kurt se dio cuenta que blaine no estaba en sus cabales.

Tenia miedo, no le agradaban esas tijera y entonces recordó que mientras se desnudaban vio algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo, pero creyo que eran por peleas o accidentes a caso…

¿blaine se lastimaba?

- blaine escucha, cariño ven… todo esta bien – le hablo dulcemente intentando abrazarlo y tratando alcanzar las tijeras de su mano pero el moreno se alejo rápidamente.

Blaine miraba a su alrededor como si no reconociera – coop y mi mama… lo siento, lo siento lo siento – repetía tomando las tijeras con la intención de clavárselas en una de sus muñecas, kurt entro en pánico y empujo a blaine quien solto las tijeras, kurt las tomo y las lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse dejando ver a brittany y santana, la morena corrió a lado del moreno quien intento huir pero santana lo agarro fuerte.

- britt dale a kurt las pastillas con el vaso con agua y kurt dáselas a blaine rápido, no lo podre sostener mucho tiempo – el castaño hizo lo que santana ordeno.

- suelta! Suéltame yo debi morir yooo no ellos! – kurt queria llorar no podía creer todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a blaine, una vez que logro que el ojimiel tomara la pastilla esperaron unos minutos hasta que el chico cerro los ojos, santana suspiro y lo recostó en la cama.

Kurt estaba afectado aun, brittany lo abrazo unos instantes hasta que se tranquilizo.

- que… ¿Qué acaba de suceder? – pregunto el castaño.

- lo que acabas de ver es la consecuencia de lo que le sucedió… blaine tiene estos ataques frecuentemente, se debe a su trauma, primero solo eran como pesadillas pero después… blaine comenzó a lastimarse con cada ataque – explico la morena sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

Kurt derramo un par de lagrimas al escuchar aquello - ¿no se ha tratado?

Santana negó – no quiere, para eso probablemente debería internarse y se niega, esas pastillas son solamente tranquilizantes… un amigo que estudia psicología me dijo que un dia ni siquiera las pastillas ayudaran, me da miedo que ese dia logre su objetivo

- ¿Qué objetivo? – pregunto esta vez brittany.

A la morena le temblo la voz – **_quitarse la vida…_**

Kurt temblo al escucharla, recordando las ultimas palabras de blaine antes de quedar inconsciente " yo debi morir, yo, no ellos" kurt creyo que podía ayudar a blaine pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Esto ya estaba mas alla… debía convencerlo de internarse. En el peor de los casos…

Obligarlo.

Se acerco al cuerpo de blaine y lo abrazo, acomodándolo en su pecho – no te lo permitiré, no te permitiré dejarme… - susurraba con desesperación.

No dejaría que blaine muriera, nunca. El mas que nadie merecía vivir y ser feliz.

* * *

_**¿QUE LES PARECE? JEJE BUENO SE VIENE MUCHO DRAMA... NOS VEMOS**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**holiiiis :3 volvi :3 nuevo capitulo ^^**

**CereceresDany: awww una admiradora jaja, te agradezco tus palabras, que bueno que te gusten mis historias y siempre amo tus reviews!**

**Betsy C: esperemos que blaine acepte el tratamiento porque lo terco no se le quita**

**Darrinia: pues lo quieren ayudar, aqui la pregunta es, si se dejara...**

**Gabriela Cruz: y se vienen cosas mas intensas**

**Capitulo 10**

Kurt velaba el sueño de blaine, ahora lo miraba ahí tan tranquilo, durmiendo plácidamente que no podía creer que hace apenas una hora atrás lo hubiese visto en ese estado tan… triste. Si, el moreno no había tenido una vida fácil pero kurt nunca se imagino que se hubiera convertido en esta terrible pesadilla… blaine se había querido quitar la vida mas de una vez, según lo que le había contado santana.

_- la primera vez fue una noche 5 dias después de empezar a vivir juntos, también dormía, empezó a gritar… pensé solo era una pesadilla, hasta que me grito que me alejara mirándome a los ojos, estaba despierto asi que no era un sueño, tomo un cuchillo y se lo clavo en la mano, corri inmediatamente y el solo gritaba lo que escuchaste, que el debía estar muerto, que debió ser el, le di unos calmantes que tenia y callo dormido – kurt escuchaba con terror todo._

_- cuando le conte el no recordaba del todo, solo por la herida me creyo, esos ataques al principio solo eran una vez cada mes a veces hasta tardaban mas pero después… fueron mas constantes, insisti en llevarlo al medico pero el nunca acepto – decía santana mientras acariciaba el cabello del moreno._

_Kurt miro a la morena y se dio cuenta que se preocupaba realmente por blaine, ahora sabia que brittany tenia razón, santana no era como todos decían, tal vez si tenia su carácter y con sus enemigos era pues mala pero, con sus amigos era protectora._

_- ¿te parecería bien tratar de convencerlo de entrar a la clínica? – le pregunto el castaño._

_- no accedera, el prácticamente se ve como un asesino, aun no se bien lo que le sucedió, jamás me ha querido contar completamente pero se que algo muy grave debió suceder o debió haber hecho para que el se crea eso asi que no quiere que le ayuden porque no se cree merecedor de ayuda – le explico._

_Kurt negó con la cabeza – no me importa lo que crea, necesita ayuda y aun arrastrándolo lo llevare pero… tu eres quien ha estado con el, por eso te pregunto, quisiera contar contigo – la morena lo miro extrañada._

_- nunca pensé que un dia estaríamos platicando de esta manera… si, tienes todo mi apoyo, temo que un dia blaine encuentre la forma de matarse asi que lo mejor es internarlo lo mas pronto posible, tiene que superar su pasado o… aprender a vivir con ello – kurt asintió._

_- tratare de convencerlo y si no lo logro… entonces será a la fuerza_

Un movimiento de blaine lo saco de sus pensamientos, le moreno comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente – mmm… ¿kurt? – pregunto, parecía que apenas lo estaba reconociendo.

- hasta que despiertas dormilon – le sonrio el castaño.

- ¿en que momento me dormi? – justo como dijo santana, el moreno no parecía recordar lo del ataque.

El castaño dejo salir un suspiro – blaine… tuviste un ataque – le informo el ojiazul, blaine lo miro con sorpresa, bajo la mirada.

- no tenias porque haber visto eso… - parecía avergonzado y a la vez enojado consigo mismo, el castaño lo miro triste, no se imaginaba lo doloroso y confuso que debía ser todo para el, llevo una mano a la mejilla del moreno y lo acaricio, blaine lo miro intrigado.

- necesitas ayuda – fueron las dos palabras que hicieron al moreno alejarse.

Kurt se lo veía venir – no necesito la ayuda de nadie, no se lo que te haya dicho santana pero la respuesta es no y siempre será no! – le dijo firme el ojimiel, el castaño no se iba a rendir, y como le había dicho a santana, si no había de otra seria a la fuerza.

- escuchame blaine, esos ataques que tienen no son mas que la consecuencia del trauma que tienes por… bueno, ya sabes, blaine lo que sucedió esa noche no fue tu culpa y siento que es esa culpa que tienes lo que te causa esto – hablo el castaño.

- cállate kurt! Tu no tienes ni idea de nada, crees que me entiendes, que me comprendes pero no es asi! Yo sabia que mi padre estaba mal pero no hice nada! Y todo porque no queria creerlo! Dios kurt! Deje morir a mi hermano ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿ya lo olvidaste? Estaba frente mio, pude haberlo ayudado y no lo hice! – le gritaba exasperado.

Kurt recordaba muy bien esa escena – no lo hiciste porque… me salvaste a mi blaine – le decía tímidamente, blaine negó con la cabeza.

- lo se… pero tengo que vivir con eso, era mi hermano kurt, mi mejor amigo, el siempre me apoyo y solo… solo lo deje morir, debi salvarlos a los dos

- no podias blaine, era demasiado para ti – en el fondo, el castaño siempre se sintió culpable por la muerte de Cooper, el también había convivido con el mayor de los hermanos Anderson y le tenia un gran cariño.

Blaine lo miro – olvidalo, no tendremos esta conversación – dijo saliendo de la cama, con el propósito de irse.

- ¿Por qué evitas esto? Tal vez es lo que te haga falta blaine, hablarlo

- no quiero hablarlo, es mas no debi ni siquiera aceptado estar aquí contigo kurt, no debió pasar nada de lo que paso! Tu debiste seguir con tu vida y dejarme a mi seguir con la mia

Kurt se frustro, el avance que había tenido se había ido, había regresado el blaine borde, terco que lo queria lejos de el, aunque en el fondo sabia que queria que se quedara, que estuviera con el y eso era justo lo que iba a ser.

- lo que paso es algo que tenia que pasar, yo te amo, tu me amas no tiene nada de malo, y deja de decir que debo continuar sin ti porque no, no lo hare! – le dijo firme.

Blaine lo miro unos instantes y suspiro frustrado - ¿Por qué no te interesas en tu vida?! Deja de meterte en la mia! Si yo vivo o muero eso no te incumbe! – le grito sin pensar y kurt se acerco y lo tomo de los hombros, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos pero furiosos.

- eres el hombre que amo, el hombre que dejo morir a su hermano para salvarme a mi, por ti estoy vivo, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me afecta y si en mis manos esta ayudarte lo hare, te amo blaine! ¿Por qué diablos no te lo puedes meter en la cabeza?

- ¿Por qué tu no puedes entender que no soy bueno para ti? Tu mismo lo viste, mi ataque, ¿Qué tal si un dia en lugar de dañarme a mi te daño a ti? O a alguien mas? Kurt, no hay manera de traer al blaine del que te enamoraste! Se fue, murió esa noche junto a su hermano y madre, estas enamorado de un fantasma kurt… ¿crees que una clínica me hara borrar el recuerdo de esa noche?

Esa pregunta desbloqueo al castaño, tal vez podrían ayudarlo con sus ataques pero no con el dolor de haber perdido a toda su familia en solo un instante… ¿sera que blaine ya no tenia salvación? ¿esto era todo?

No, no podía rendirse, no sin luchar antes.

Iba a hablar pero santana entro corriendo – blaine! Blaine tenemos problemas – dijo la morena y blaine la miro interrogante y kurt sin comprender.

- ¿Qué pasa santana?

- la están quemando blaine, están quemando nuestra casa – y blaine salio corriendo junto a santana, en esa casa tenían todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada, fotos, videos, cosas de sus difuntos… kurt y brittany corrieron tras ellos.

¿Qué sucedía ahora?

**_GRACIAS POR LEER, YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL, NO SE SI YA HABIA AVISADO QUE ES UNA HISTORIA PEQUEÑA... QUEDAN COM CAPITULOS NADA MAS _**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA! PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE ESTO DE TENER VARIOS FICS MAS LA UNIVERSIDAD MAS EL POCO TIEMPO U.U**

**Darrinia: pues... no se aun exactamente como sera el final :/**

**CereceresDany: mmm... no puedo responderte porque seria super spoiler xD**

**Betsy C: creeme este capitulo te va a impactar :p**

**WerpG: oooh pues no creo :/ lo que pasa es que bueno, tu la leeras xD **

**Gabriela cruz: hablando de recuerdos... en este cap te daras una idea de que tan dañado esta blaine**

**Capitulo 11**

**_"Los monstruos son reales, los fantasmas tambien, ellos viven dentro de nosotros, y a veces...ellos ganan"_**

Blaine y santana veian su casa quemarse, todo lo importante que tenian estaba dentro de aquella casa que se volvia cenizas.

- admitanlo, fue una muy buena venganza - se burlaba adam.

En cuanto ambos voltearon a mirarlo se reflejaba el odio mutuo.

Observaron tambien que no estaba solo.

Blaine y santana se tensaron al ver que los amigos de adam tenian a kurt y brittany.

- antes... a ustedes dos nadie les importaban pero ahora parece que tienen sus debilidades - chandler hablo, chandler y adam se habian unido.

- sueltalos! Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto - grito la morena.

- ustedes... han perdido a todas las personas que han amado - decia adam con todo el veneno posible.

Kurt y brittany solo escuchaban, tenian que hacer algo para salir de ahi sin que blaine y santana salieran lastimados.

- la chica a la que se le quemo su casa muriendo su padrastro y mejor amiga, despues de la lamentablemente de su madre...

La morena los fulminaba con la mirada, nunca habia vuelto a tener aquel instinto asesino... hasta ese momento.

La rubia la miraba con preocupacion, no queria que santana cometiera otro delito.

- el chico que perdio a su madre, padre y hermano en una sola noche, todo porque tu padre se volvio loco... quedaste huerfano

Blaine sentia un odio inmenso como nunca penso sentir hacia esos dos.

- ahora... perderan a las personas que aman, es decir... ya estan acostumbrados no?- pregunto burlandose cruelmente el rubio.

Blaine y santana se miraron, esos estaban

Muy equivocados si creia que podian intimidarlos y sobre todo, pensar que dejarian que lastimaran a aquellas dos personas que a pesar de saber lo peor de ellos siguieron a su lado.

- esto se pondra interesante - comento santana acercandose, ambos siempre llevaban una navaja ya que desde que habian quedado sin nadie tuvieron que aprender a defenderse.

Los 2 chicos que sostenian a brittany se dirigieron a ella, chandler se quedo sujetando a la rubia.

- oh por favor sabemos muy bien en que terminara esto - dijo con autosufisciencia la pelinegra.

Y justo como resumio, se le fue sencillo derrotarlos, ambos la subestimaban, era que habia matado a dos personas.

Chandler y adam al ver esto tomaron a kurt fuertementen lastimandolo.

- mas vale que controles a santana sino quieres que tu amado kurt termine en el mismo lugar que toda tu familia - amenazo adam.

Kurt miraba atento a blaine, el moreno temblaba de furia y hubo algo que aterrorizo al castaño.

El cambio de expresion del pelinegro.

Ya habia visto esa expresion... aquella noche... despues de la muerte de cooper.

Esa mirada estremecio a chandler y adam. Era peligroso.

- dejen a kurt en paz - dijo en una orden, enfurecido.

Adam y chandler se miraron temerosos pero negaron.

Gran error

Blaine llego rapidamente a lado de chandler clavandole la navaja en la pierna dejandolo en el suelo.

Adam lo miro alterado - no te acerques anderson o... o.. lo lo mato -amenazaba poco convincente.

- sueltalo o te mueres

Adam apreto sus manos alrededor del cuello del castaño este se removio y blaine aprovecho la dostrccion del mas alto para acercarse y clavar el cuchillo en la garganta del britanico.

Kurt abrio los ojos por la accion del moreno, santana y brittany tampoco lo creian

Ese no podia ser blaine.

Empujo el cuerpo de adam a un lado y entonces le dolio la cabeza y un rexuerdo lo golpeo de repente... comenzo a gritar.

Kurt llego hasta el y lo abrazo pero blaine seguia gritando. Eso no podia estar pasando.

- yo... yo lo hice kurt - decia entre sollozos.

_No... por favor no - imploraba kurt en su interior._

- yo mate... a mi padre

_Lo que mas he temido sucedio... blaine ha recordado._

_**chan chan chan chan :o Aque no se lo esperaban :p jejeje gracias por leer :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**holiwiiiii :3 bueno jeje creo que les tengo malas o buenas noticias como ustedes la quieran ver, ya el proximo capitulo es el final y despues viene el epilogo, y ya tengo preparado otro fic, se llamara "My Everything" si quieren busquen la cancion de ariana grande con ese mismo nombre, ya que en esa cancion me inspire.**

**CereceresDany: eeeemmmm me creeras que apenas me decidire en que va a terminar xD**

**Darrinia: ya actualice :D perdon por no ser pronto xD pero siempre hay algo que me retrasa**

**BetsyC: pues adam murio :/ y pues si, blaine tiene muchos problemas emocionales.**

**Gabriela Cruz: gracias ^^ y aqui esta el cap :3**

**Capitulo 12**

Se encontraban en la sala de espera de la clínica de ayuda para los que tienen problemas referentes a la mente, cuando sucedió todo lo de adam, después de que blaine recuperara el mas doloroso recuerdo perdió la consciencia y ahí fue cuando decidieron debían internarlo, pues lo mas difícil había llegado.

- no me lo puedo creer… ¿blaine mato a su padre? – le preguntaba santana a kurt, este suspiro.

- lamentablemente asi es, justo cuando vio que su padre mataba a su hermano… tuvo la misma reacción que con adam cuando intento dañarme a mi, como si algo se apoderara de el, no sabria como explicarlo… tomo un palo de golf que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y golpeo a su padre con el… yo le gritaba para que parara pero no escuchaba…

*flashback*

_- blaine por favor detente! – gritaba el castaño mientras veía como el moreno golpeaba con sus puños el rostro de su padre, este no podía detenerlo._

_Blaine observo cerca de el, el cuchillo con el cual su padre había terminado con la vida de su único hermano, kurt se dio cuenta de esto y corrió a su lado tomando a blaine por detrás, agarrándolo fuertemente._

_- por favor, vámonos blaine, tu no eres un asesino – le susurraba el castaño en el oído, pero blaine parecía no poder parar, empujo al ojiazul y alcanzo el cuchillo, kurt quiso agarrarle el brazo a tiempo pero fue imposible._

_Blaine había clavado el cuchillo en el pecho de su padre._

_- debi haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo! – le grito al moribundo del señor Anderson, quien se moria lentamente, kurt no se creía lo que veía, fue entonces que blaine cayo inconsciente._

_Kurt se desciso del cuchillo._

*fin del flashback*

- cuando despertó no recordaba nada después de la muerte de Cooper, creyeron que el señor Anderson se había suicidado o había peleado mucho con Cooper, nunca deje que se descubriera la verdad – explicaba con ojos llorosos el castaño.

Santana estaba realmente impactada con la historia, a pesar de que blaine era un chico bueno para las peleas y tenia a veces un temperamento muy fuerte, jamás se lo imagino matando a alguien.

El doctor salió – ¿familiares del joven Anderson?

- nosotros! Yo soy su… novio y ella es su mejor amiga, el ya no tiene familia – explico el castaño, el dr asintió.

- el joven presenta un trastorno de estrés post traumatico, pude investigar su historial y el hecho de que su familia muriera frente a sus ojos claramente es lo que detono todo esto, esto será duro pero el tendrá que estar internado aquí al menos unos dos años, es mucho lo que ya se ha herido y… herido a otros – el doctor se había enterado de los asesinatos del sr. Anderon y de adam por la misma boca de blaine.

Santana y kurt se miraron tristes aunque ya se lo veian venir - ¿lo podemos ver antes de… dejarlo aquí? – pregunto el ojiazul.

El doctor asintió – claro que si, las visitas solo podrán ser una vez cada mes en los primeros 6 meses dependiendo de cómo va progresando… hoy pueden despedirse – y el doctor se retiro.

- entra primero tu santana – le dijo kurt, la morena asintió y entro a la habitación, blaine la miro desde la cama.

- no esta tan mal – comento ella al observar la habitación.

- si tu lo dices… ¿vienes a decir adiós?

Santana negó rápidamente – mas bien a decirte "hasta luego" y que espero que te recuperes eh! Aun tenemos muchos problemas que dar juntos – le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Blaine le sonrió – por mientras tendras que darlos por los dos – santana asintió.

- cuenta con eso – lo abrazo, ella no era del tipo afectiva pero blaine se había convertido en su mejor amigo, su hermano y pensar en que lo veria unos cuantos días al año le daba tristeza.

- y ya dile a brittany lo que sientes – le susurro el moreno, santana se separo y asintió nuevamente, un "recuperate" y salio de la habitación.

Brittany llego a su lado abrazandola, kurt también .

- ¿Cómo esta?

- parece tranquilo… aunque no estoy segura de que realmente lo este – explico y kurt tomo aire y decidió entrar, blaine lo observo y le dio una timida sonrisa, kurt rápidamente llego a su lado.

- hola blaine

- hola kurt… ¿tu lo sabias, verdad? Lo que en verdad sucedió esa noche – le pregunto directamente el ojimiel.

Kurt asintió – tu parecías haberlo olvidado, ya tenias demasiado dolor con los recuerdos que tenias, asi que decidi no decirte nada – blaine acaricio la mejilla del castaño.

- siempre estas cuidando de mi kurt, creo que es hora de que dejes de hacerlo

El castaño lo miro confundido - ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto, conocía demasiado bien a blaine como para saber que algo pretendía.

- se que quieres irte a estudiar a New York y… se también porque no te has ido, debes seguir adelante kurt

Kurt negó con la cabeza – no te dejare solo – contesto firmemente. Blaine lo miro con ternura.

- ¿me amas kurt? – el castaño no se esperaba esa pregunta.

- mas que a mi vida, eres lo mas importante que tengo

Blaine se acerco y le dio un casto beso que a kurt le supo a gloria pero también le supo a algo de tristeza.

– entonces… dejame, dejarte ir

_**espero les haya gustado, repito ya solo queda el final y el epilogo**_

_**gracias por leer :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

**hola aqui llegando con el final, recuerden que falta el epilogo**

**CereceresDany: jajaja no puedo darte spoilers xD**

**Camiila-klanier: ya esta aqui el final ^^**

**Darrinia: si, pobechito**

**Gabriela Cruz: pues aqui esta el otro :D**

**Betsy C: pues aqui esta el final... si es dificil.**

Capitulo final

_*Blaine un niño de apenas 7 años caminaba cerca del parque, fue cuando vio a unos 3 niños mas molestando a otro que se encontraba llorando, se acerco y escucho._

_- eso es de niñas!_

_- mi papa dice que chicos como tu serán maricones – decía otro con asco._

_El niño solo los miraba con temor y suma tristeza, blaine se enojo y se metió en medio del pequeño castaño y los chicos._

_- no creen que son muy tramposos, ustedes son 3 y el solo uno – dijo el moreno, los otros 3 lo reconocieron por ser hermano menor de Cooper, quien era conocido por ahí._

_- no te metas, es contra el no contra ti_

_- pues me meto, asi que váyanse – les grito, los otros 3 se miraron molestos pero se fueron._

_- como quiera, como una niña necesita protección – comento uno de ellos, blaine lo fulmino con la mirada, una vez que ya estuvieron lejos blaine suspiro y miro al otro._

_Este lo miraba con sorpresa aunque aun sollozaba, blaine saco un pañuelo y se lo dio – soy blaine ¿y tu? – le pregunto._

_El castaño tomo el pañuelo – soy kurt y por cierto gracias – decía educado el ojiazul._

_- ¿Por qué te molestaban?_

_Kurt bajo la mirada – tu también te vas a burlar – le dijo triste, blaine negó._

_- por supuesto que no_

_- estaba jugando al te… dicen que es un juego de niñas, al igual que usar camisa rosa pero me gusta – el decía, blaine sintió simpatía por ese niño, no parecía un tonto como los demás._

_Blaine se sento con el – yo jugare contigo – le dijo sinceramente, kurt se sorprendió._

_- ¿quieres ser mi amigo?_

_- asi es ¿te agrada la idea amigo kurt?_

_Kurt sonrio ampliamente – si! Y gracias por ayudarme – le dijo refiriéndose a lo de los niños que lo molestaron._

_- de nada, de ahora en adelante ambos nos protegeremos*_

Kurt veía dormir a blaine en aquella habitación, habían pasado 3 dias desde que el y el moreno habían hablado y kurt por insistencia de blaine había decidido irse a estudiar a Nueva York, recordaba cuando se conocieron, como blaine siempre había sido mas fuerte que el, protegiéndolo, ahora el queria hacerlo, por eso se había quedado, pero blaine insistia el que el debía continuar con su vida.

Pero aun cuando ya tenia las maletas y el boleto había querido despedirse del moreno, quien en ese momento estaba despertando.

Brittany abrazaba a santana – te juro que me duele verlo ahí, se que es por su bien pero el no se merece todo loque le ha pasado, después de lo que paso pensé que jamás podría confiar en nadie mas y el siempre estuvo ahí – le decía, la rubia la consolaba.

- como tu lo has dicho, es por su bien veras que todo ira bien.

- no se si pueda con esto, el se hace el fuerte pero esto de verdad lo ha de tener mal, el saber que mato a su padre…

Brittany le dio un beso en la frente – hay que tener fe – santana recordó lo que blaine le había dicho y decidió que era el momento de hacerlo, esa chica era su fuerza ahora.

- britt… estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido

La rubia se sorprendió por esas palabras pero sonrio con ternura.

- yo igual santana – la morena no se aguanto mas y unió sus labios, era un beso tierno, cargado de amor el cual rápidamente fue correspondido por brittany quien paso sus brazos por el cuello de la pelinegra.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos – te amo – dijeron al mismo tiempo, ahora santana ya no estaba sola, nunca mas.

- ¿kurt? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto adormilado el ojimiel.

Kurt no lo resistió y lo beso, blaine se quedo en chock pero correspondió el beso al instante de salir de este, el castaño sabia que por mucho tiempo ese seria el ultimo beso que le daría, queria memorizar el sabor de blaine, la textura de sus labios, las sensaciones al besarlo.

Se le salio una lagrima al pensar que ese seria un adiós muy largo, no queria dejarlo a pesar de entender que tenia que hacerlo, blaine se separo y limpio la lagrima.

- te espera un gran futuro kurt, no llores, eres fuerte y vas a poder con todo lo que se te viene, hasta con mi ausencia – le dijo con una semi sonrisa, pues a pesar de todo el también se sentía triste.

- te amo blaine, siempre lo hice, siempre lo hare

- y yo a ti kurt, nunca lo olvides – kurt asintió dándole un abrazo, blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla en medio del abrazo.

Kurt se separo – te extrañare, recuperate… adiós blaine – le decía tratando de no soltarse a llorar.

- y yo a ti… suerte!

Kurt salio de la clínica y la observo, ahí blaine pasaría los próximos 2 años, se pregunto si todo estaría bien… tomo un taxi y llego al aeropuerto, sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero la ignoro, seguro era el hecho de estar dejando al amor de su vida, pero regresaría por el.

Blaine estaba en su habitación mirando a la ventana, suponiendo que en ese momento kurt ya debía estar yéndose a su destino.

Adios kurt... - blaine sonrio sinceramente, agradeciendo que kurt haya tomado esa decision.

Fin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno ahora si llegamos al mero FIN! el EPILOGO... gracias por haber leido esta historia ^^ mañana comenzare MY EVERYTHING :) en la cual me ayudara Diana, hacemos buen equipo o eso creo :p**

**Gabriela cruz: el nunca olvida a blaine :3**

**Guest: jajaja en realidad el final iba a ser triste pero como vi que no les agradaria nada de nada pues decidi cambiarlo xD**

**DreamerKlainer1: este es el mero final de finales, tranquila :) jejeje**

**Betsy C: si, se lo merecen**

**EPILOGO**

2 años despues…

Kurt salía del aeropuerto, tomo el primer taxi que vio y se dirigió rápidamente a aquella clínica donde había dejado al amor de su vida, no podía evitar sentirse inmensa feliz, había logrado una buena vida en NY pero siempre extrañaba al moreno, ahora estaba a pocos minutos de volverlo a ver y eso lo ponía en euforia, solo esperaba que blaine estuviera mucho mejor.

Entro a la clínica y llego a recepción – disculpe, el paciente Blaine Anderson – estaba tan emocionado que se le olvido saludar a la señorita pero esta pareció no importarle, tecleo en la computadora.

- lo siento joven, pero el paciente blaine Anderson salio hace dos meses – le comunico la chica, kurt se sorprendió, santana no le había comentado nada en las pocas veces que hablo con ella en los últimos meses.

Esperaba no haya pasado nada – gracias – dijo y salio corriendo de ahí, le dijo al taxi la dirección de la morena donde también vivía brittany, pero al llegar no había nadie, ahora si se estaba preocupando.

Recorrería toda la ciudad de llegar a ser necesario, paso por el parque y fue cuando lo vio, ahí estaba junto a santana, platicando de lo mas normal, corrió hasta ellos y la morena lo vio, sonrió.

- ya era hora hummel – dijo y blaine se tenso, volteo y lo miro, kurt no soporto la emoción y lo abrazo.

- estas bien! Dios… pensé que te había sucedido algo – santana los miro con ternura y fue a donde estaba brittany comprando un algodón de azúcar.

Blaine aun no estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo – estas aquí… - dijo blaine aun en shock, kurt rio en su oído.

- si, aquí estoy blaine, contigo – el moreno sonrio al fin cayendo en cuenta.

- pero dime, ¿Cuándo saliste? ¿te dieron de alta? ¿te escapaste?

Eso ultimo hizo reir al ojimiel – no, no me escape, aunque en algún momento estuve tentado a hacerlo – kurt lo miro mal pero después solo negó con la cabeza.

- Sali… fui prácticamente dado de alta pero, hay secuelas que nunca se iran kurt – le dijo seriamente, kurt lo miro curioso.

- ¿secuelas? ¿a que te refieres con eso? – pregunto preocupado, ambos se sentaron en la banca que estaba detrás de ellos.

- las pesadillas seguirán, aunque ya no me hago daño ni tengo ataques, ellas seguirán ahí, algunas noches… nunca se iran, según mi terapeuta tendre que aprender a vivir con ello

Kurt lo miraba asombrado y comprensivo, le sonrió – al menos ya estas fuera, y te noto mas parecido al que fue mi mejor amigo y… mi primer y único amor – blaine sonrio.

-¿no te importa? Ya sabes…

Pero kurt lo cayo con un beso en los labios – te amo, y yo siempre estare ahí para alejar a esas horribles pesadillas, no te dejare nuevamente blaine, por eso he venido por ti – le dijo, dejando con la boca abierta al moreno.

- ¿me estas pidiendo que viva contigo kurt hummel?

Kurt asintió – asi es y no acepto un no como respuesta – dijo firme, blaine lo miro con inmensa ternura.

- nunca mas te dejare ir kurt…

- nunca mas dejare que me dejes ir blaine…

Y tal como se lo dijo, las pesadillas continuaron pero los brazos y las palabras de amor de kurt siempre estaban ahí para el, la vida no era fácil pero era muy feliz, pues se tenían mutuamente.

_Y nunca mas dejarían ir al otro._


End file.
